Stupid Cat!
by UlquiorraNoKokoro
Summary: Gokudera and Uri are always clawing at each other, but that can't be helped, not when it's a mixture of cat and a explosion-happy genius/idiot we're talking about. K plus for a few words. Friendship!Uri59, SLIGHT 5986, one-shot. Future Arc.


**Is it just me or is there a SERIOUS lack of Uri fics? Because, you know, I figured there'd be an okay amount of them when I searched… but, oh look! I think I'm the one of the first if not **_**the**_** first.**

**So I made this just for the hell of making an Uri fanfiction because NO ONE ELSE has bothered to do it. Also, there's a little bit of 5986 seasoning on top of this fic, so if you don't like that pairing, then either deal with it or don't read. But I would rather you read anyway, because it's not significant at ALL. :P**

**Anyway, enjoy~**

**[[NOTE: NO HIBIRDS WERE HURT IN THE MAKING OF THIS FANFICTION.]]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. Amano Akira does. :D**

Gokudera Hayato was seriously pissed off. Even more pissed off than the time Haru had fallen asleep on Yamamoto's shoulder and stayed there for an irritatingly long time. And that was really saying something, considering that baseball idiot had been holding her hand, too.

There was only one person―or, more accurately, _cat_―that could provoke the Storm Guardian more than Yamamoto Takeshi, of all people, liking the same girl he did.

It had all started at lunch, a two-course meal prepared by the girls. Gokudera had let his guard down for just a second ("I like your hairstyle, Gokudera-kun," Haru had said), and when he looked back at his food, or lack thereof, he was met with the bright, almond-shaped eyes of his feline companion.

Uri looked at his owner for a second or two before continuing to lap up the soup in Gokudera's bowl.

"What the _hell_?" Gokudera hollered, and lunged for the cat.

Unfortunately, Uri happened to be the faster one of the two.

"Nya!" he mewed, and scampered out the door and into the hallway.

"Get back here, you damn cat!" Gokudera barked, knocking his chair over in his haste.

For the next few minutes, Tsuna and the others agonized through a series of explosions throughout the base.

"Maybe," said the Tenth, yelping as another bomb detonated and several things shattered, "we should split those two up every once in a while."

"But they sound like they're having so much fun," Yamamoto laughed.

Uri finally plopped down on the hard floor of a random room. He and Gokudera had been at it for around half an hour, and he was exhausted. Until, of course, he spotted the two other beings inhabiting the room.

One was a adult human male with mildly spiked black hair and eyes darker than the night sky, dressed in a crisp black suit. He was engrossed in an old book, which, if Uri had been able to read, was titled _Watership Down_.

However, it was not the man that interested the kitten. It was his companion.

The second being in the room was a little yellow bird flitting around the black-haired human's head. It had caught Uri's eye, and the Storm cat did not usually fancy missing out on a nice, feathery snack.

Completely disregarding the first inhabitant of the room, Uri's bright red orbs followed the bird intently. When the target landed, and nestled comfortably into its landing place, Uri silently began to make his way toward it.

There. The puff-like bird was right there, napping in the middle of the man's thick hair. Its chest was rising and falling quickly, a result of its size, and a strange bloodlust took over Uri's feline brain, deciding for him that that bird was going to die then and there.

He jumped onto the arm of the chair that the human was sitting on. Uri knew that the man knew he was there, but only vaguely. The book seemed to be first priority.

Well, it _was_, before Uri pounced on his head.

It wasn't to be admitted, but Gokudera was starting to get worried. Uri wasn't anywhere to be found.

_Where _is_ that damn cat?_ he thought.

Gokudera heard a high-pitched caterwaul nearby, and panic rose in his throat. "Uri!" he called.

He stuck his head into every doorway, repeating his cat's name frantically. Then…

"Hi-Hibari?"

The man was holding a traumatized-looking Hibird in one hand and a struggling cat in the other.

"I found your friend," the twenty-something-year-old Hibari said contemptuously.

He lunged forward and grabbed Uri from the Cloud Guardian, who probably would have killed the poor thing had Gokudera not appeared in the doorway. As he scrambled out of the room, he made sure to through a few sticks of dynamite at Hibari before he left.

Gokudera rounded a few corners before he finally slid to the ground.

"Stupid cat!" he hissed, holding Uri up in front of his face.

Uri wiggled free and angrily clawed at Gokudera's face.

The Storm Guardian tasted blood, and the chase was on again.

Uri was on one of his midnight escapades again. Exploring the Vongola base was fun, and he was small enough to fit in that tiny space under the radar. Prancing along merrily, the cat was happiest when he was alone and his adventures were undisturbed. He didn't have a care in the world, until…

There it was again. That mouse he'd been seeing. This time, though, it was completely unsuspecting… Uri stalked it for a while before finally digging his claws in.

His prize clenched tightly in his teeth, the Storm cat made his way to a certain room.

Uri dropped the object in Gokudera's doorway and jumped up onto the big cot, nudging the Storm Guardian's nose. _Wake up, wake up_, he wanted to tell him. _Look what I've caught._

When the man only grunted and rolled over, Uri decided that it was quite useless to try and wake him up, and that it would be very favorable to sleep in Gokudera's bed that night.

The teenager's sleeping form was actually quite cozy, as the cat soon found out. He yawned, stretched, and settled between his owner's arms.

Something twitched against Gokudera's face. He opened his eyes, expecting to find a spider or something crawling across his nose, and was met with the stare of his ever-so-annoying cat.

"Gah!" he yelped, pushing Uri off of him.

When he sat up, it only got worse.

"Uri… why is there a dead mouse in my doorway?"

The cat bolted.

"Come back!" Gokudera yelled, and swore brusquely when he tripped over a broom in the hallway.

Yamamoto yawned as the two ran past his doorway. "They're like an alarm clock," he stated inwardly, chuckling. "It's kind of funny."

**Wow. That sucked. *shot* Thanks for reading anyway.**

**The writing seemed choppy to me, and I really, really think this wasn't as good as I'd hoped it would be. It would nice if someone would review and tell me what they thought… Again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
